Stars
Stars was the daughter of Rosalina and Ganondorf Dragmire, thus the next wielder of the Triforce of Power and the heir to the throne of Space. She remarkably had nothing Gerudo-like about her appearance despite the dominant genes and looks almost identical to her mother, except for her occasionally tipped-blue fringe and being much shorter. Stars had powerful space magic; she could manipulate space as she desired. These powers were controlled by her crown, which has a special locking mechanisim on her powers. This was installed by her mother to stop her from injuring herself with the huge amount of power she had. As she aged, the locks would slowly undo. These locks were contained within the gems on the crown; if one gem was missing, the crown went into lockdown and disabled all her power, if all the gems were missing the locks were disabled and she had full power. Like all star-born creatures, Stars had pure stardust in her blood which was essential for her survival. The moment she left space this stardust slowly began to fade. She would slowly become weak and sickly. The illness stardust deficiency caused was called Stellar Sickness. Personality-wise, Stars was highly protective and loyal to those she loved and trusted, and very wary of others. She could become very bitchy and sharp towards those that annoyed her, and would fight anyone who upset her friends. Stars could be rather sweet at times, but she was far more likely to be witty, sarcastic and pervy at any given moment in time. She had vast pervy knowledge. In the family she was the middle-kid, and came to form the family with her ex-chief knight, Minish Kaizer, whom she had grown fond of. Survivors of her Royal Court joined her and Minish, who soon fell in love, and the family was created. Stars used to reside within the attic of the Manor with Jazzi Kaizer, but moved into Minish's room while DSM was away. Biography Early Life Rosalina's diary, which covers events surrounding Stars' conception and birth, can be found here Stars lived in the Comet Observatory with her mother Rosalina for a year after her birth. She was a remarkably well-behaved child, and took to the Lumas and life in space with no problems at all. At six months old Stars displayed her growing powers when she single-handedly exploded Bowser's ship as it approached the observatory. Her mother, concerned at how powerful she would be and how this would affect her young daughter, crafted Stars' crown. On her first birthday, her mother chose a Luma to become to companion of her daughter. She chose Kiri, the Luma that had been present at Stars' birth. She also gifted Stars a necklace crafted from Star bits, and a small, ornate silver box which Rosalina told Stars to always protect and cherish, and when she needed it, it would open. But tragedy struck as Stars turned eighteen months old; she played too close to a still-active space-time rift despite her mother's and Kiri's warnings, and was pulled through. It is important to note that Rosalina never named her daughter. When Stars realized who she really was, she only had vague memories of her mother's tearful final words to her as she was pulled through the rift - "I'll be watching you, my daughter, from beyond the stars" - and adopted Stars as her name. Through the Rift Stars tumbled onto the planetoid Earth, and was raised as a normal child called Eleanor in northern England for a further twelve years of her life, afflicted with amnesia and unaware of who she was. She was pulled into her N64 months before her fourteenth birthday and found herself in Hyrule. Hyrule's inherent background magic cured Stars' amnesia and her powers became active once more. She was able to access Hammerspace, and retrieve the few possessions she had; the star bit necklace, her crown, and the silver box her mother gave her. She noted the lock on the box was undone and finally opened it. Inside was a letter from her mother, her mother's wand, her mother's diary, a pair of silver earrings and a photograph of Rosalina, Stars and Kiri together. Upon reading the letter, Stars was determined to make the best of the situation and eventually find a way back to her mother in space. It was also around this time Stars split her soul and created Lumakiri, named after her old companion. For a few days Stars wandered in the Lost Woods, and eventually came out without becoming a Stalfos. Unsure of what to do, she made her way to Kakariko Village, where she met Sheik and began to train in the Sheikah arts. It was during an afternoon training session one overcast day that Navi flew into the village, distressed. Stars managed to calm her down and Navi told her Link had been captured by a few of Ganon's old servants, and she was unable to find him. For the next three weeks Stars and Navi searched Hyrule for Link. Stars' presence caused a stir in Hyrule and rumours circulated of the mysterious Star Maiden. They eventually found Link when they stumbled into a grotto, and discovered a weak and feverish Hero, covered in ReDead bites. Stars stayed by Link's side and tended to him, nursing to his wounds. He came around and, in his own words "awoke to see an angel, and fell madly in love with her." Link and Stars spent a passionate night in the grotto before they headed up to the surface and return to Hyrule Castle Town. Link and Stars began to court, although he still had a quest to finish in neighbouring Termina. Despite these difficulties, Link proposed to Stars and they had a huge wedding, before being named Lord and Lady of Hyrule by Queen Zelda and given their own personal palace. It was the day after Stars' wedding she discovered she was pregnant with Link's baby. The Royal Court In order to protect herself and her unborn baby while her husband was away, Stars formed a royal court in Hylia Palace. Among the recruits were some of the future Kaizers, and Minish, whom Stars quickly became fond of and promoted him to her chief knight. Due to Stars' Gerudo blood, the pregnancy was accelerated, much like her mother's was. After a five hour labour, Stars' only daughter, Miranda, was born. However, officials deemed Miranda would be safer kept in secrecy at Hyrule Castle, fearing that Ganon's remaining servants would target her due to being Link's child. So barely an hour after her birth, Miranda was snatched from Stars and taken by Link to Hyrule Castle. Stars has never seen Miranda since but is convinced her daughter is still alive despite Hyrule's destruction. Stars became depressed at the loss of her daughter, and was inconsolable. It was during this time Tingle threatened Hyrule, and Stars had to push aside her problems and send out her royal court to defeat Tingle. While Minish and his vassals brought back Tingle's head, Tingle himself stumbled into the castle, somehow still alive. His reign of terror was quickly ended by Link, who had decided to come home for once and stabbed Tingle to death. Stars became closer to her Chief Knight, and would use any opportunity to sneak him kisses. Link discovered this and wanted Minish dead, but Stars found out that Link had been having an affair with Malon. This, combined with the loss of Miranda, drove Stars to insanity and she became Dark Stars. Destruction of Hyrule In her spare time Stars had been working in the field of transmutational magic. She had developed a spell which allowed her to create an infinite amount of Death Stars by using asteroids. When she became Dark Stars she turned the devastating effect of this spell on Hyrule by creating a fully functional Death Star. In her rage and madness she obliterated Hyrule, but maintains there was a protective spell over her daughter and daughter's nursemaid. Upset and distraught, Stars retreated to space, not knowing where to go or what to do. She left her royal court the Death Star and fled into deeper space, coming to rest on a planetoid that housed a large lab complex. Seeking aid at the lab, she discovered to her horror that they had been expecting her arrival, and she was promptly cuffed to a lab table and went through painful, demoralizing and shameful extraction of DNA, reducing the powerful princess to a mere lab rat as they withheld her powers. Stars was at the mercy of Ouroboros Laboratories. The Cloning Although it remains unknown to Stars, it was actually her father, Ganondorf, who commissioned the ten clones of her. Unable to have his true daughter, as she was actually protected from him by her powers, Ganondorf settled for the next best thing. He also hoped to created multiple Triforces using the Triforce of Power that Stars possess. However because of Stars' unique, mixed DNA it did not take well to the cloning machines. Nine of the clones did not develop past a very basic humanoid stage, most ending up strange deformed lumps of flesh. One clone did develop perfectly - but only physically. This was Moons. Moons did not fully develop mentally, and because of her unstable nature, the scientists abandoned her. They were not aware Moons was conscious and very aware of what she was and what they had done. The scientists modified Stars' DNA and ended up with something that would clone perfectly, but would be male. Suns was born. Ganondorf seeked to make Suns his heir, having no other male children. However he never got to meet Suns, who turned on Moons' tube to finish her cloning, and aided her escape from the lab. In the chaos, Stars also escaped, deeply scarred and traumatized. Stars travelled alone in space for some time, trying to find her mother. She found Minish and his girlfriend Lightning travelling together. She tagged along with them and Lightning's friend Theo DaCabe. They discovered Kaizerland, where another ex-royal court member, AuronKaizer, was living with his wife Midna and son Zant. AK adopted Stars and Minish, and Stars began a relationship with Theo, because of his amazing skills at sex. This small family came to an abrupt end when Theo and Lightning were found getting it on, and Minish destroyed the first Kaizer Manor. Bringing The Family Together Stars, Minish and AK rebuilt the Manor, bigger and better than before. Anju moved in with AK, and slowly the survivors of Stars' royal court joined them. Over time other Zeldapedians joined the Krazy Kaizer Family. Many adventures took place in this time, from fighting the Shikshra to being kidnapped by the Anti-Kaizers. It was during one of these conflicts, when Moons had sealed off Stars' powers unknowingly and she was defenseless and vulnerable in the battle, that mother and daughter were finally reunited. A Mother's Love Stars, weak and powerless in the middle of a battle where death or prison seemed a very real possibility, was pretty much doomed. However, in deep space, Rosalina sensed something was wrong with Stars' crown, which she ultimately still controlled. Filled with both worry and hope she tracked the crown's energy readings till she stumbled across the Soul of Silver on which the battle was happening. It was there that Rosalina saw her daughter for the first time in thirteen Earth years. The battle stopped at the mere presence of the long missing Space Queen, who took her daughter into her arms in an emotional reunion. Stars begged for forgiveness for playing too close to that rift, but Rosalina didn't care about what had happened back then and was just overjoyed at seeing the daughter she thought she'd lost forever. Post-Kaizers After the Kaizers disbanded, Stars stole a small black spaceship nicknamed PK Ninja and began a life of wiki crime. She was caught and forever banned from Zeldapedia after contributing positively while banned for standing up for herself. Fueled by this hatred she travelled from Wiki to Wiki causing havoc. However, she adopted EarthBound wiki as a new home for herself and quickly rose to be its Queen Admin. While cruising in PK Ninja she picked up her boyfriend Minish, left behind in the chaos of the disbandment, and their friend Xykeb Kaizer. Shortly after this, Minish left Stars, and she now spends her time watching Cinemassacre episodes, talking to her amazing friends, fawning over Michael and playing EarthBound. Category:Kaizer Family